The Story of Us
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Catherine never married Eddie. She and Nick met and fell and love. They've managed to keep it a secret all these years, when something brings it out into the open. This is the story from the time they met until today....Bad summary, but the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She couldn't believe that she was now married to Nicky. They'd known each other for almost two years. They met when Nick moved to Las Vegas and joined the team. There had been an immediate attraction between them. Some kind of weird chemistry. Something that neither one of them had seen coming, nor had they expected.

They probably wouldn't have gotten married, except for one small detail. She put her hand on her still flat stomach. She was nearly three months pregnant. After the initial shock, it had taken Nicky that long to convince her that he loved her for her and not because she was carrying his baby. She thinks back on it and smiles softly. Remembering how insistent Nicky was...

***Flashback***

Catherine sat staring at the plastic stick in her hand. She hadn't wanted to believe that she was pregnant. She hadn't wanted to be pregnant. She and Nicky had been so careful. Well, except for that one time in the utility closet at work. It was incredible, but they'd both forgot about using any kind of protection and well...

Now she sat here staring at the pregnancy test. She wished that there was some way that it could be wrong. Any way. However, she'd known for about a month now that she was pregnant. She dreaded telling Nicky. They hadn't discussed having children. She wasn't even sure that he wanted children. She knew that she did, but...

It was then that she heard Nicky arriving home. She heard him call out, "Cath? I'm home!"

She swallowed hard and shoved the stick and the box deep into the trash. She wasn't sure if this was the time to bring it up.

She pasted a smile on her face and walked out into the hallway and said, "Hey Nicky."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so glad to see you. I..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He looked perplexed for a brief moment. Then he started kissing her back. With just as much passion as ever. She backed him up against the wall and kissed him harder. Nick's eyes widened and he pulled back. Cath tried to kiss him again, but he moved his head and she ended up kissing his ear. He laughed and said, "Not my idea of a romantic kiss Cath."

"Funny Nicky. If you wouldn't have moved then it would've hit the mark."

Nick sensed a tension in the room. He walked to their bedroom and started undressing. He badly needed a shower. The smell of decomp was still lingering on his clothes. He knew that it was probably in his hair too.

Cath followed him into the bedroom and sat on the bed and watched as Nick prepared to climb into the shower. She loved watching him move. He had a way of turning her on. Even when he didn't try to. Sometimes, it was all she could do at work to keep her hands to herself. If the people they worked with knew about their relationship, it wouldn't be good for either of them.

Catherine took a deep breath and said, "We need to talk."

"After I shower. I stink."

Catherine nodded and watched as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She could feel her heart racing and could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She tried taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. It wasn't working. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate at any second. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew that Nick loved her, but this was a major step in their relationship. Was she ready for it? Was he?

She didn't know, but she knew that she couldn't put off telling him about the baby. She'd tell him. Just as soon as he was out of the shower. Wanting to take a quick nap, Cath closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Nick walked out of the bathroom. He wore a towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another one. He saw Catherine asleep and smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful. He'd never loved anyone the way that he loved her.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and smiled as he climbed into bed with her. He kissed her on the lips and she snuggled closer to him. She sighed contentedly and they both drifted off to sleep.

Catherine awoke sometime early in the morning. She hadn't realized that she was that tired. She'd only meant to take a brief nap. She'd wanted to tell Nicky about the baby before they had to be at work that night, but there wasn't time for that now. She barely managed to get dressed when she heard Nicky say, "Let's go Cath! We're going to be late!"

"Why didn't you wake me up before now? I mean really Nick."

"I tried Cath. About five times. You kept saying, "Just five more minutes."

"And you listened to me?"

"Fine, next time I'll keep trying. Let's go Cath!"

"Fine!"

"Why are you so upset at me for?"

Cath gave him a look that seemed to silence him. He seemed to take the hint that she wasn't in the mood for further discussion.

They arrived at the station with minutes to spare. They had no sooner arrived and Grissom was barking orders at them. Catherine smiled and said, "Hello to you to Gil."

"Catherine. Nick."

Nick laughed and said, "Grissom."

Warrick walked in behind them and laughed at the scene. They had a never ending stream of cases that night. A murder and an attempted robbery.

Catherine and Nick were paired up. Nick drove and Catherine closed her eyes. Nick was wondering why she was so tired lately. He looked over at her and asked, "What's wrong Cath?"

"Who says anythings wrong?"

"Your not usually this tired. You..."

"I just haven't been sleeping well. Is that a crime?"

"Nooooooo...."

"Okay, can we just drop it please? I don't want to talk about it right now. I..."

"Talk about what? You haven't told me that there's anything to talk about. So, I'm not talking about anything because I don't know what your talking about!"

"Now your the one not making any sense."

"Fine. I'm shutting up now."

"Fine."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the tires on the asphalt.

They finally arrived at the crime scene. Catherine snapped at Nick more than once that night. Finally, he'd had enough. He pulled her to the side and asked, "What on earth is wrong with you? Your acting like you hate me!!"

"What's wrong? You really want to know what's wrong!!? I'll tell you what's wrong!! What's wrong is that I'm pregnant with your baby and I don't know if you even want kids!! There, that's what's wrong! Now can we please go back to work!!?"

Nick simply nodded and watched as Catherine went back to finish processing the scene.

It was a few hours later and they were driving back to headquarters. Nick and Catherine hadn't said a non-work related thing to each other since Catherine exploded at him.

They arrived at the station and processed the evidence. Then they were on their way home. Silence was never so loud. Finally Nick pulled into the driveway and got out of the Denali. Catherine sat in the passengers seat and stared at Nick's retreating figure. She hadn't meant to tell him like she did. Any other way would have been better. Telling a man that he's going to be a father should be a magical moment. She knew that the way she did it was wrong.

Nick felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. He hadn't been prepared for the news that Catherine gave him. He thought that they'd been careful. He always made sure to use protection. Except that one time in the utility closet. He wasn't even sure that he wanted kids. Sure, he loved his neices and nephews, but having a baby of his own, that was something that he wasn't sure that he was ready for.

Catherine finally came in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back. He shrugged her hug off and said, "I need to be alone Catherine."

Catherine nodded and said, "Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Fine."

She walked into their bedroom and for the first time in the year and a half that they'd lived together, she cried herself to sleep in a bed that seemed so very empty for her alone......

Nick laid in bed for the longest time. He couldn't believe what Catherine had told him. Hadn't she assured him that she was using protection? He didn't want kids right now and wasn't sure that he ever would. Yeah, he loved Catherine, but a baby.. He wasn't sure. He just knew that he needed time to think.

Catherine sat up in their bed and sighed heavily. She felt like her heart was broken. She would cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She felt numb inside. It was like someone had paid a cruel trick on her. She was completely in love with Nicky and she already loved the baby growing inside her. Nick's attitude puzzled her. She knew that he loved his neices and nephews. She also knew that he would make a wonderful father. She just hoped that he realized it before it was too late.

Morning came quickly and soon they were starting their day. Grocery shopping and laundry. Then it was time to get ready for work. Usually, they would steal kisses as they got ready. There was none of that today. The house was nearly quiet except for the normal sounds of getther ready for work.

Catherine looked at Nick and asked, "Are you going to ride with me to work tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I figured that you'd want to be alone. I know that you can't stand the thought of being with me. Especially since I'm carrying your baby."

"Cath, don't start. Please?"

"What? I can't state the obvious? You can't stand looking at me. I..."

Catherine started crying and Nick looked uncomfortable. Finally, she grabbed her keys off of the table and said, "I'll drive myself to work. I really don't want to be around you right now. I'll see you at work."

With that, Catherine walked out of the house and climbed into her Denali. She started the vehicle and was out of the driveway before Nick could even lock up the house. He stood on their driveway with his mouth wide open. What was happening to their lives?

Catherine had to control her tears while she drove. When she stopped at the lights, she would wipe the tears from her eyes. She loved Nick, but hated him at the same time. She put her hand on her still flat stomach. She loved this baby and was going to have it. With or without Nick's help. She hoped that he would eventually come around, but if he didn't, she was prepared to do it on her own.

Nick showed up at work about twenty minutes after she did. They didn't say much to each other. They simply got ready for their shift. Catherine slammed her locker and went to meet the rest of the team in the break room to get their assignments. Nick put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment Cath?"

"I don't know. I keep hoping that maybe you could find some way to love me and the baby."

"Cath, I..."

"I guess it's too much to ask. Just remember one thing Nicky."

"What?"

"I might not be here when you finally make up your mind."

With that, Catherine turned around and walked away. Leaving Nick stunned and wondering what she was talking about.

The night was a busy one. Then, Nicky got a call that would change his life forever. It would also make him realize what he stood to lose.

Grissom was looking for the rest of the team. They had just found out that Catherine had been kidnapped. When Grissom told him, Nick had thought that he'd heard him wrong. He looked at him and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said that Catherine's been kidnapped."

"Your kidding?"

"I wouldn't kid about something like that. Let's go."

Nick was frozen in place for a second. Until Grissom turned around to look at him. Then he sprang into action. He felt as if he were in the middle of some weird dream. First Catherine told him that she's pregnant and now she's missing.

Catherine hadn't really been kidnapped. She was being held hostage by a mad man. He hadn't hurt her. Not yet. He was threatening her. She simply treid to remain calm. She thought about the baby she carried and she thought about Nick. She thought about how much she loved him. About how she couldn't wait to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to talk to him about the baby. It was a surprise, but she knew they would make wonderful parents.

"Do you have children Ms. Flynn?"

Catherine's hand drifted to her stomach. Then she whispered, "Not yet."

"Then you wouldn't understand how I feel."

"I do understand. I understand that you are afraid that you won't have your daughter to tuck in at night. I understand what it's like to feel like your world is collapsing, but kidnapping me isn't going to solve anything."

"No, but it's too late to go back now. They aren't going to take me alive. If I have to kill you, I won't be taken to jail."

For the first time in her life, Catherine was scared. Would she live so that her baby would have a chance to be born? Or would it's life end along with hers? She could only hope that Nick would find her in time to save her....

Nick went home that night totally defeated. They hadn't managed to find Catherine. He went home and sat in front of the fire. He thought about what an idiot he was. He missed Catherine more than he'd ever thought possible. Their house seemed empty without her. He missed her laughter. He missed her simply sitting beside him and holding his hand while they watched tv. The silence was unbearable. So, he walked out onto the balcony and stood watching the waves of the lake. He felt the tears running down his face. He sits down in one of the chairs and closes his eyes.

Nick's cell phone rings and he answers it on the first ring. He hears Grissom say, "Nicky. We need you at the station."

"Did they find her?"

"They found her."

"Is she okay?"

"Just get here Nicky. Okay?"

"What's wrong Grissom?"

"They found her body. She was strangled and..."

Nick couldn't listen anymore. He felt the tears flowing down his cheeks. Catherine was gone. Why? What did she do to the person that kidnapped her? She wouldn't have done anything to knowingly put herself in danger.

Nick drove to the station on auto pilot. He saw the terribly sad faces of the people they worked with. Everyone looked as if they'd lost someone important to them and they had. Catherine was an incredible woman. Everyone that came into contact with her loved her. There were times that she could be overbearing and frighten people, but for the most part she was a wonderful person.

He walked into autopsy and Doc Robbins had tears in his eyes. He had to ask the dayshift coroner to take over for him. He couldn't bear to perform the autopsy. Nick looked down at Catherine's still form and lost it. He dropped onto the floor and wept with everything that he had. The sobs wracked his body. He felt as if they would rip him in two. He knew that people were staring at him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Catherine was gone. His baby was gone and nothing would ever make him whole again.

The days that followed were one long nightmare. Nick functioned on auto pilot. He only ate when absolutely necessary. He'd sealed himself off to everyone and everything. He became a hermit. The day of the funeral arrived. It was a bright and sunny day. Nick felt as if he was going to die himself. He wished that he could take her place in the casket.

Finally everyone left and it was just him at the graveside. He didn't know how long he stared at the headstone. He dropped to his knees weeping and whispered, "I'm sorry Cath. I'm soooo very sorry. For everything. For not being a better man. For not stepping up to the plate when you told me about the baby. I'll never forgive myself. I wish I could take your place. That way, the baby and you would still be alive."

Nick felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw something that he'd known was imposible. There stood Catherine. She whispered softly, "It's not your fault Nicky. None of it. It was the man that kidnapped me. He had issues that were to big to overcome. The baby and I are safe and free from pain and suffering. Don't blame yourself Nicky. I will always love you. Find someone special to build a life and a family with."

"I can't Cath. I found that with you. It's a once in a lifetime love. I don't want to live without you. I'd rather be dead. I feel like I'm dead anyway."

Catherine reached out her hand and rubbed Nick's face softly. Nick knew that he was going crazy. She whispered, "I love you Nicky. Never forget that, but you need someone special."

"You were my someone special Cath. No one can ever replace you."

"You'll find a woman to heal your broken heart. Please promise me that you'll find someone to make you happy. To give you everything that you deserve. You deserve everything your heart wants. Please?"

Nick shook his head and whispered, "I can't do that Catherine. You were everything I ever wanted and..."

Nick heard the ringing of his cell phone. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he was back at the house. On the deck. Was it all a dream? Or had he passed out and someone brought him here?

He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Nicky. We found her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's a bit shaken up, but otherwise, she's okay."

"Thank goodness. I'm coming to the station."

Nick hopped into his Denali and headed down to the station. He knew what he needed to do and he couldn't wait any longer. He had to make things right with Catherine before it was too late.

He arrived at the station in record time. He practically flew up the steps to the station. He ran around the corner and saw Brass and the others waiting in the hallway. They all had smiles on their faces and Nick asked, "Where is she?"

"She's in room one."

"Is she okay?"

"She's doing fine. She's asking for you Nick."

"She is?"

"Well, I'll go see her."

Catherine was sitting at a table and smiled softly when she saw Nick come in the room. She knew that she had to be careful. She looked at him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. I need to ask you something."

"I don't think this is the place for anything personal."

Nick smiled and whispered, "I don't care. Marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me Cath. I finally realized that I can't live without you in my life and I don't want to try. I'm sorry about the way I acted about the baby. I was shocked and scared. Taken by surprise. I..."

"Let's talk about this later."

"Are you saying no?"

"No Nick. I want a proper proposal."

Nick laughed and watched as Grissom and Brass walked into the room. Her soft smile still remained on her lips and he even had a smile on his face too......


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Catherine arrived home late that night. Catherine was exhausted from the days events. The only thing she wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and then go to bed.

Nick watched as Catherine removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. He knew that he should give her space, but he didn't want to let her out of his sight. So, he followed her into the bathroom.

He watched as she climbed into the shower and shut the door. He heard the water turn on and heard her gasp as the cold water touched her skin. He smiled and wondered just how long her should wait until he spoke. Then he figured that words would probably just get in the way. So, he stood there in silence. He stared at her for what seemed like hours. Until, finally he heard her whisper, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me?"

Nick swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't know quite what to say. He couldn't believe that Catherine was willing to forgive him. After acting like an ass, she was still willing to make a life with him. To give him a chance to build a family with him. It amazed him and made him realize how incredibly lucky he was at this moment. Standing here, watching the woman he loved. The woman who apparently still loved him. In spite of everything that he'd done to her. He knew that he'd let her down in the worst way.

So, he opened the shower and stepped inside. Catherine felt his arms close around her. She laughed and said, "You could've taken your clothes off Nicky."

Nick's voice cracked as he said, "I didn't want to wait. I..."

Catherine silenced him with a kiss. She pushed him up against the wall and started unbuttoning his shirt. His breathing deepened and he closed his eyes. Catherine sensed something was wrong, but she didn't want to voice her concerns. She kept undressing him, until finally, he was completely naked. She smiled and pressed her chest against his. He looked deep into her eyes and sighed heavily. It was then that she knew there was definitely something wrong.

She pulled back and whispered, "What's wrong Nicky?"

"I was so sure that I'd lost you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you told me about the baby. I..."

"It's okay Nicky. I'm okay."

Catherine held Nicky while he dissolved into tears. She'd never seen him this emotional before. He was usually the strong one. The one everyone else leaned on for support. He had a soft side, but he usually kept it hidden deep inside.

After a few minutes, Nick was finally able to compose himself. He looked at her and whispered, "Thanks."

Catherine nodded and kissed him again. She looked him and said, "Better?"

Nick nodded at her, "Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too. How about if we finish this in the bedroom? I'm exhausted."

Nick smiled as he watched her step out of the shower. He noticed that she bent over a bit more than she needed to. He had a wonderful view of her ass. She smiled to herself. She knew that she was getting to him. She walked into the bedroom. She wiggled her bottom a bit more than necessary. Cause she knew that Nick loved watching her.

She put on the black silk nightie that Nick had gotten her for her last birthday. She loved the feel of it on her skin. Although, most nights, it didn't stay on for longer than a few minutes. Catherine sensed that tonight was different. That nick needed something more than sex. He needed closeness. Something had scared him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew better than to push.

So, she watched as he climed into bed beside her. She snuggled close to him and laid her head on his chest. Nick planted a kiss on her head. The bedroom was quiet for a few minutes. Until Catherine finally whispered, "You want to talk about it?"

"I had a dream."

"A dream? That doesn't sound too bad."

"It was more like a nightmare. I dreamed that you were killed and...."

"Oh Nicky. I'm fine."

"What if you hadn't been? What if you'd really been killed? Then the last words we said to each other would have been words of anger. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Then you were telling me to find someone else. I couldn't. I..."

Catherine looked up at him and smiled. She knew that anything she'd say, wouldn't take away his fears. She simply laid there with her head on his chest. Soon, she realized that he'd fallen into a deep sleep. She smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

They woke early the next morning and Catherine realized that Nick wasn't in bed beside her. She looked around the room and finally got out of bed and walked downstairs. She smiled when she saw Nick making breakfast.

She walked up behind him and hugged him tightly. She kissed his neck and whispered, "Smells yummy."

"I hope your hungry. I made enough to feed an army."

Catherine realized that she was starving. She smiled and said, "I'm starving. What did you make?"

"Bacon, eggs and toast."

Catherine heard her stomach rumble. Apparently Nick heard it to and smiled. She laughed and said, "Sorry. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

Nick walked over and sat their plates on the table. They ate in silence and finally, Catherine smiled and said, "That was wonderful."

Nick laughed, "So, what did you have planned for today?"

"I was going to spend the day around the house. Maybe read a book."

"How about going on a picnic?"

"I never thought about it. That sounds like fun."

Nick walked over and kissed her softly. She melted into the kiss and sighed. Then he whispered, "I love you Cath. So very much."

Catherine smiled and whispered, "I love you too Nicky."

"I'll be right back. Go get dressed."

She smiled and walked out of the room. She laughed as she got dressed. She put on a white sundress. She smiled as she walked out into the kitchen.

Nick held her hand while they drove to the park. This place held special memories for both of them. This was the first place they'd come on a date. Not very romantic, but incredibly memorable.

Catherine smiled as Nick parked the car and walked around to her side of the car. He was always the romantic. He reached for her hand and they walked in silence. They sat down on the grass and looked into each others eyes. Nick leaned in close and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked at her and whispered, "Marry me Catherine."

Catherine smiled, but before she could answer, she felt water hitting her on the arms. She looked at Nick and laughed. This is the same thing that happened on their first date. It had rained like crazy. This time though, neither seemed to notice. Catherine looked at Nick and nodded and said, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Nick jumped up and said, "Yes!!"

Catherine smiled as he sat back down and they kissed again. Catherine watched as Nick took a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Soon, Nick was kissing her deeper. Catherine wanted him to make love to her. She didn't care that they were in a very public place. She wanted him more than she'd ever wanted him before. So, she stood up and removed her dress. Nick's eyes grew wide as he stood up and leaned forward to kiss her. Nick lowered his head to kiss her neck. She sighed loudly and whispered, "Oh Nicky....."

Instead of replying, he kept kissing her. The rain was falling all around them, but neither noticed. They were soon soaking wet. Neither one cared and neither one wanted to stop. The sank to the grass and Nick's finger trailed over Cath's nipple. She gasped and looked at him. He smiled and she whispered, "Bastard."

Instead, he continued to make his way down her body. Finally stopping at the spot between her legs. She smiled when she felt him push her open. She'd never made love in the rain before, but something about it was erotic. It made her feel free and completely vulnerable. Nick smiled as he breathed in the scent of her. She had a scent that he'd know anywhere.

She felt his tongue sweep over her clit and she raised off of the ground. The rain continued to fall as Nick made love to her. She wanted him inside her. She pulled his hair and he looked into his eyes and whispered, "I want you to make love to me. Now."

It was a plea that Nick couldn't ignore. So, he climbed back up her body. He kissed her deeply and entered her slowly. They looked in each others eyes as he moved in and out. Moving faster and deeper. She loved him more than ever. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Finally, looking into each others eyes, they came at the same time. Nick laid down on Catherine and smiled. He was out of breath and said, "That was incredible. I..."

Catherine silenced him with a kiss. She held him for a few minutes. Finally, the rain started coming down harder. Catherine didn't want to move. Neither did Nick. They were loving the feeling of their wet skin against each other. Finally, the rain stopped and Catherine whispered, "I think we'd better get dressed. I love this, but I don't want someone to see us. I don't think Brass would find it amusing."

Nick laughed and whispered, "I love you Catherine."

"Love you to Nick."

They stood up quickly and dressed. They walked to the car holding each others hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly afterwards, Nick and Catherine were married. It was a sunny June day. The only people in attendance were Catherine, Nick, and Catherine's mom.

They stood before the Justice of the Peace and exchanged their vows.

Since no one at the lab knew about their relationship, they didn't have a typical honeymoon. They simply spent the night at her fathers hotel. They were both back at work the next night.

***Flashback Ends***

That's how Catherine found herself standing in front of the mirror that morning. She noticed a glow in her cheeks that she hand't ever seen before. Nick snuck up behind her and kissed her neck softly. She smiled and let herself relax on his chest. She always felt safe in his arms.

Nick had confided in one person. His and Catherine's best friend. Warrick. He was the only one that knew about their marriage and that Nick was the father of Catherine's baby. He'd smiled and said, "I knew it."

Nick had laughed and said, "Let's keep this between us. Okay Rick?"

Warrick nodded and said, "Your a lucky man. Catherine's a special woman. Take good care of her Nicky."

"I intend to Warrick, I intend to."

Catherine was nearly six months pregnant and cooking dinner. She'd been placed on the day shift and was relegated to desk duty. Due to a few complications in her pregnancy. It was Nick's day off and she came into the kitchen after waking up and showering.

Catherine smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her neck. His hands coming to rest on her gently swollen stomach. She watched as he turned her around and knelt on the floor and talked to their daughter, "Hello there baby girl."

They'd found out they were having a little girl during their last doctor's appointment. They had both been incredibly happy at the news.

Catherine laughed and said, "You know. We really should decide on a name for her. I don't think she's going to like being called baby girl."

Nick laughed and said, "Well, how about Jasmine?"

Catherine scrunched her nose and said, "You seriously want to name our daughter after a flower?"

"Why not?"

"No offense, but I don't like the name."

"Well, we have plenty of time to decide on a name for her."

Nick watched her as she cooked. He loved watching her move around the kitchen. Around the house and around the lab. Sometimes, he found himself staring at her with a wide eyed curosity. He couldn't believe that she was carrying his baby.

That night, nick climbed into bed bedside her and rubbed her back. She smiled and said, "How about Lindsay?"

Nick thought for a few minutes and finally smiled and said, "I love it."

"Really? You really like the name?"

Nick nodded and said, "I think it's perfect."

He positioned himself so that he could talk to Catherine's stomach and put his hands on either side of it. He kissed it softly and whispered, "Hello there. Baby Lindsay. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you." It was then that their daughter decided to let her presence be known. She gave Catherine a strong kick.

Nick smiled and whispered, "That's my baby girl."

Catherine felt the tears prick her eyes. She ran her hands through Nick's hair and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled. Then he ran his hands over her soft skin and whispered, "I love you Cath. So very, very much."

Catherine whispered, "Make love to me Nicky."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Catherine nodded and said, "It's fine."

Nick smiled as he kissed his way up her body. Paying special attention to her breasts. He kissed each one of them softly and let one of her nipples slip inside her mouth. She gasped from the pleasure and threw her head back. She whispered, "Oh Nicky...."

They had found that the most comfortable position for lovemaking, was when Catherine was on her hands and knees. So, Catherine turned over so that her ass was facing Nick and she whispered, "Fuck me Nick."

Nick smiled as he rubbed her ass softly. She'd always been very vocal and candid durning sex. The pregnancy had brought this out even more. He got onto his knees and ran his cock along her opening. Teasing her with it. Until finally, she whispered hoarsely, "I'm going to kill you Nicky! Fuck me! Now!"

Nick smiled as he let his cock slip inside her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Nick leaned forward to kiss her softly. It was a clash of tongues and teeth. A battle that only stopped when they needed to come up for air.

They made love long into the night. Until both collapsed onto the bed. Catherine nesteled into his arms and Nick breathed in the scent of her. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Soon, it was time for their baby to be born. Catherine was nearly nine months pregnant and her doctor had placed her on maternity leave. She hated it and would much rather being doing something at the lab. Anything, but sitting here staring at the television.

Nick had went to work earlier in the night. She'd finally managed to fall asleep when the labor pains started. Her eyes flew open as she tried to figure out if she'd felt what she thought she had. Sure enough, a few minutes later, another pain hit her. More intense than the last one.

After about twenty minutes, she knew that she needed to call Nick. So, she picked up her cell phone and hit her speed dial. Nick answered on the second ring, "Stokes!"

"Nicky. It's time."

"Are you sure?"

It was then that another labor pain hit her. She moaned in pain and said, "Yes! Hurry Nicky! Please?"

Nick nodded and told Warrick, "I've got to go. Catherine's in labor."

Warrick looked at his friend and whispered, "Go to her man. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Warrick! I owe you one and..."

"Man, would you just go! Before your wife has both of our heads on a platter!"

Nick nodded and ran towards the Denali. Warrick smiled as he watched him drive off. He was truly happy for his friends. They both deserved the kind of happiness that this baby would bring them. Although, how they were going to keep it a secret was anyone's guess.

Nick arrived home just as Catherine ran to the door. She gripped the door knob and looked into his eyes. Nick could tell that she was scared. He was also, but knew that he needed to be strong for her. So, he put his arm around her waist and let her out to the Denali. Once she was settled in, he started the car and headed towards the hospital.....


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the hospital with only moments to spare. They'd no sooner arrived at the Emergency Room when a huge labor pain struck. Nearly bringing Catherine to her knees. Nick struggled to keep her upright. When, out of nowhere, someone appeared with a wheelchair. Nick could have kissed the man, but didn't. Instead he followed closely behind and watched as they wheeled Catherine into the delivery room. Nick was stopped by a nurse asking, "I need some information sir."

"She's registered here. Her name is Catherine Stokes. She's my wife. All the information is on file."

With that he opened his wallet and threw the insurance card at the poor woman. Then he looked at her and said, "Can you show me where they've taken her? I need to be with her."

The nurse nodded and said, "Follow me sir."

Truthfully, Nick hadn't need the guide. He could hear Catherine's screams down the hall. He knew that she was in pain and would have given anything to take the pain on himself. He was at her side quickly and took her hand, kissed her head and whispered, "I'm here baby."

"I can't do this Nicky! It hurts too bad!"

Nick nodded and swallowed hard, "You can do it baby. Our little girl will be here soon and it will all be over."

Catherine's doctor appeared in the doorway and smiled, "She's in labor?"

Catherine looked at him and hissed, "You think?!!"

Nick would've laughed, but knew that this wasn't the time. So, he watched as the doctor checked her out. He smiled and said, "She's nearly fully dialated. Get ready to push Catherine."

Catherine shook her head and whispered, "I can't do this. It hurts. I'm tired."

It was then that Nick locked eyes with her and whispered, "You can do it sweetheart. For our daughter. For Lindsay."

Catherine nodded and bit her bottom lip. With Nick standing beside her, she could do anything.

So, after a lot of pain and pushing, Lindsay Nichole Stokes was brought into the world. She had her mommy's hair and her daddy's nose. She was, in a word, perfect.

Nick walked into Lindsay's room. She'd woken just as he got home. He peeked in their bedroom and saw that Catherine was alseep. She was stirring, but maybe if he hurried, he could get her to quiet down and give Cath some much needed sleep.

Nick sits in the rocking chair and sings "In My Arms" by Mark Wills

_**Three a.m. on the clock  
Lullaby, music box  
Oh, baby please don't cry  
Let's let mama sleep tonight  
You've only been home one day  
You don't even know your name  
Tiny hand on my cheek  
You're a miracle to me  
In the stillness of the night  
Cradled in this rocking chair  
I hold all my hopes and dreams,  
Every single answered prayer**_  
_**To protect you from this great big old world  
**__**But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...in my arms  
**__**  
Oh, this promise I will keep  
As you finally fall asleep...in my arms**_

In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...in my arms

As I watch you take each breath  
Oh, it scares me to death  
To know you're counting on me  
To be the daddy that you need  
Wounded knees and broken hearts  
Learning how to drive a car  
When it's time for your first date  
Will I know just what to say  
When you find that one true love  
I'll put on my best smile  
And I'll try to hide my tears  
As I walk you down the aisle

In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there

Catherine awoke during his singing and smiled at the sight of her husband and newborn daughter. She wished that she had a camera. It would have made a wonderful picture for her scrapbook. She swallowed back a few tears and slipped out of the room as Nick finished the song.

Lindsay finally settled down after he fed and changed her. Nick put her in her crib and walked into his bedroom. Catherine was sitting up smiling and he asked, "What?"

"She's only a day old and she's already got you wrapped around her finger. What's going to happen in a few years?"

Nick smiled and said, "She's my little princess. I just hope I can be everything she needs me to be."

Catherine smiled softly and said, "You're going to be a great daddy."

***Fast Forward Seven Years***

Seven year old Lindsay Stokes smiled as her daddy swung her high in the air. She had everything a little girl could ask for. A daddy and mommy that loved her. She was content in her life. Her parents worked a lot, but she knew that one of them would always be there for her.

However, that was all called into question one night. That night, her daddy didn't come home from work. Her mom came home crying and took her to her Grandma's house. The only thing she told Lindsay was that her daddy was missing. Lindsay knew that her mom sometimes helped other people look for people that were missing. So, she looked at her mom and asked, "Are you going to find him mommy?"

Catherine swallowed hard and whsipered, "I'm going to try sweetie."

Lindsay nodded and ran to her bedroom. She took a picture of her and her father off of her dresser and ran back to her mommy. She handed the picture to Catherine and said, "Here's a picture to show to people. So, they know what daddy looks like."

Catherine had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. The tears threatened to spill over and out of her eyes. She gathered Lindsay to her and gave her a hug and said, "Thanks Linds. That's perfect."

Catherine drove Lindsay to Lily's house and despite the thousand questions in her mom's eyes, Lily remained silent and simply said, "Bring him home Catherine. We are all praying for him."

Catherine nodded and said, "I'll move heaven and earth to bring him home mom."

Lily knew that was true. She loved Nick as if her were her own son. He made Catherine happy, so it made Lily happy. She walked into her house with Lindsay and shut the door.

Catherine ran to her Denali and sped back to the lab. She walked inside and felt the tension in the room. Everyone was focused on looking for Nick. She knew that they would be, but it filled her with hope.

When the courier delivered a package and Hodges announced that it was about Nick. She wanted to rip it out of his hands, but she knew that Grissom should do it. So, she bit her bottom lip while she waited. She felt like crying. She wanted to hold and kiss Nicky. She wanted to pretend that this whole thing was a bad dream and that Nicky was going to come walking through the door any second.

However, the fact that it wasn't a dream was all too real. Especially when they got the internet feed. She wanted to reach out and touch his face. Wanted to comfort him. To tell him that she was looking for him. She wanted to run to him. Wanted to touch him. Instead, she had to sit there and comfort his parents. Had to tell them that their son was missing and that there wasn't a damn thing she could do. She didn't know a damn thing about who had taken him. Where he was or if he was hurt. The only thing she did know for certain was that he wasn't where he belonged. He wasn't with her and Lindsay.

So, she watched as his parents comforted each other. She wanted to start crying right there. She almost did. When it was announced that they city wouldn't put up the ransom. She did the one thing that she'd always promised herself she wouldn't do. She decided that she would pay a visit to her father. The man she had a love hate relationship with. She only hoped she had enough time to save Nicky.....


	5. Chapter 5

As she drove to Sam's hotel, she allowed herself to think back on the prior events of the night.

***Earlier that night***

When the call first came in that an officer was missing, Catherine was, of course, concerned. Then when she learned of the address, she started to worry. That was the same address that she'd given to Warrick and Nick. When she learned that it was Nick who was missing, she thought she was going to pass out.

It couldn't be Nick. Not her Nick. It had to be a sick and cruel joke. However, one look at Grissom's face and Catherine knew that it wasn't a joke. So, she swallowed whatever fear she had inside. She knew that Nicky needed her at her best.

When the arrived at the crime scene, the first thing they saw was Brass. He was questioning the police officer that was supposed to be watching Nick. Obviously, he hadn't done his job. Otherwise, Nick wouldn't have been missing. She knew that he wasn't to blame.

Walking closer and seeing Nick's vest on the ground was it's own kind of hell. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She had to keep from collapsing onto the ground and crying. Instead, she knelt to see if there was any evidence on it. She noticed a white fiber. Which she collected and put into a baggie.

After that, there was not one single damn clue that would lead them any closer to Nicky. It was as if he'd simply vanished.

They didn't have a single clue. Until the courier came. Then the courier came and the city said that they didn't negotiate with terrorists. Screw them. She was going to get the money one way or the other. Especially after seeing her inlaws in such pain.

***Present Time***

She walked into the lobby of the Wynn Casino. It felt almost surreal. The last time she'd been here hadn't been under the best of circumstances. So, she sighed and walked with a determined gait over to where Sam sat with some of his friends.

Her nerves were already stretched paper thin, so when the woman that was sitting with them gave her some lip. It was all she could do to keep from decking her. Instead, she simply said, "Zip it sweetheart."

Finally, she was alone with Sam and he practically made her beg for help. He'd told her that if she was asking as a cop, she could forget it.

"Ask me like a daughter."

"Sa..Dad, I need your help. It's not just any of my guys that was taken. It was Nicky."

"Your husband? What on earth happened?"

Catherine responded with tears in her eyes, "He was at a crime scene. The officer took his eyes off him for a second and someone took him. I'm scared. I didn't know what to tell Lindsay and..."

"What is it Mugs?"

"There isn't a single clue that will lead us to him. It's as if he's vanished. Into thin air."

Sam lifted her chin and said, "Your good at your job Mugs. You'll find him. Of that I have no doubt."

"I wish I could believe it, but I think this is one of those times that the bad guys get off and one of the good guys dies."

"Stop talking like that. I'll have the money for you in a few minutes."

True to his word, Sam had the money ready in record time. Soon, Catherine was on her way back to the lab. She slammed the duffel bag on Grissom's desk and nearly laughed when he asked, "What's that?"

"It's the ransom money."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Where do you think?"

Grissom sighed and said, "this is going to look like Sam bribed the crime lab."

"I don't really care about the integrity of the lab right now. All I care about is getting Nick back."

"We can't take this."

"Dammit Gil!! I want my husband back!! I want my children's father back!!"

Grissom was speechless as he looked at her. It was then that she realized what she said. She knew that there was no taking it back as he said, "Excuse me?"

Catherine sighed and said, "We've been married for eight years."

"Eight years? He's Lindsay's father. Isn't he?"

Catherine nodded and said, "Yes."

"You said children. As far as I know you only have Lindsay. Is there something I don't know."

"It was a slip of the tongue. I just want Nick back."

Grissom looked at her and said, "I don't know what's more of a shock. The fact that your married to Nick or that you've kept it secret for this long."

"Talking about it isn't going to bring Nick back. Let's go."

"No. Your hands off on this money Catherine."

She sighed, but agred. She needed to get something to settle her stomach. She hadn't been completely honest with Grissom. She only had one child right now, but she'd just found out that morning that she was six weeks pregnant. Nick didn't even know yet. Now she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to tell him about their new baby.....


	6. Chapter 6

**_~A/N~ Sorry for the delay in updating. I know it's a short chapter, but my muse has been stubborn lately.....Enjoy...._**

Catherine was sitting in the lab waiting to hear from Grissom about the whereabouts of Nick. She was so sure that they would find all the answers that they needed from the man that kidnapped Nick

Her cell phone rang and she whispered, "Please tell me that you found him Gil?"

She heard and sigh and then the worst words ever, " He blew himself up Catherine."

"Who did?"

"The man that kidnapped Nick. He didn't tell me where Nick was and he simply blew himself to pieces."

Catherine's heart stopped. It was about ten seconds before she dared speak. Even then, it was muffled, "What?"

"He blew himself up Catherine. I have no idea where Nick is. We need to entire team here. Maybe we can get a clue where he is."

Catherine disconnected the call and stared at the wall. It took a few seconds before she realized that she needed to get moving. She looked at Greg and Sara and said, "We need to get over to that location."

Greg looked at her and asked, "What's up?"

"Nick's kidnapper just blew himself up. We need to get over there and see if we can get any kind of clue as to where he hid Nick."

Sara looked at Catherine and asked, "How are we going to do that?"

"I have no idea Sara. No idea at all."

They passed Warrick in the hallway and Catherine said, "Come on Warrick. We need to get to Grissom's location."

"What happened?"

"I'll fill you in on the way."

The drive seemed to take forever. They finally arrived at the crime scene. Catherine had been on hundreds of crime scenes before. None of them had ever affected her the emotionally before. She sat in the SUV for longer than necessary. Finally, she swallowed and opned the door.

She had no idea how she was going to keep her emotions in check while she worked the scene. She knew that she needed to. She needed to bring Nick home. Lindsay and their new baby needed their daddy. She only hoped that they'd have him back soon.

She was checking out the inside of the vehicle that the suspect had used. She was struck by how clean it was inside. There were no fingerprints. The registration was even missing. She sighed and leaned her head back on the headrest. She'd never felt more defeated in her life. She knew the chances of them bringing Nick back alive was dwindling with every tick of the clock. She let a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped the tear away and resumed checking out the vehicle.

She heard something crashing and looked to see Warrick and Greg arguing. She looked at Greg and said, "I'll talk to him Greg."

She walked over to where Warrick now stood. He had tears in his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry Cath. It should be me in that coffin. We flipped a coin for it. He has everything to live for. You. Lindsay. I..."

"Stop Warrick. You and I both know you have just as much to live for. Nick wouldn't want you thinking like this.."

"I don't know if I could've survived this long, I....

"I know you and your strong Nick's strong. We'll bring him home Warrick."

"How can you not hate me Cath? If it wasn't for me Nick wouldn't be in there."

"This wasn't anyone's fault. It was the madman that took him. If anything, it's my fault. I was the one that took the call and gave it to you."

Before Warrick could say anything else, Greg called and said, "I found something!"

Warrick and Catherine ran over to where Greg was standing. He poured oil on the ground and said, "Could it be?"

Catherine dropped to her knees and started brushing away the dirt. Could they have found him? Could it have been this simple? She looked at Warrick and Greg. She looked at Greg and said, "Get the crowbar!"

They lifted the piece of wood and grabbed a shovel and started digging. They were calling out his name and finally, they saw the plexiglass and Catherine's heart sank. She whispered, "It's a dog. It's a damn dog."

It was then that Catherine lost all hope of ever finding him alive. Then she heard Sara call out, "I found a thumb!"

Catherine was tired of getting her hopes up. She was utterly defeated. Sara looked at her and said, "We'll find him Catherine."

"You can't know that Sara. What if we don't find them? What if..."

"Stop talking like that. We'll find him."

"How Sara? He could be anywhere. We have nothing. We..."

Sara whispered, "We have to try. He'd do it for us. Don't give up on him Catherine."

She nodded and said, "I just want him back. I want to hold him again. I...."

"We'll bring him back."

"I hope your right Sara. I so hope your right."

We headed back to the lab. Thoughts of despair filled my mind. How was I going to tell Lindsay that we had no clue where her father was? I'd failed her and our unborn child. I looked out into the darkness and let the tears fall.....


End file.
